Zhao Fu/Abilities
Basic Sword Technique Fireball (F) Shoot fireball that explodes. Strong enough to scorch ground. Rock Crushing Arrow (C-) causing strands of mystical yellow light to gather on the arrow. Makes the arrows stronger Wind blade Demonic priest Hell Fireball (D-) A blood-colored fireball. Explosion will cause a one meter crater. It was at least four times stronger than a normal Fireball. Blood Healing (E+) skill from Hell that was similar to a normal Priest’s healing skill. King King's Aura Can Project king's power around user King’s Blood turned all of his blood into King’s Blood. blood would contain a massive amount of King’s Power King’s Profoundness – Demon Domain – Ten Thousand Burials stabbed the sword into the ground, and countless traces of Demonic Qi flowed out from the sword before rushing into the ground like streams of water. The ground started to be dyed black and formed a 1,000-meter wide circle of darkness. Countless black spikes that were 20 meters long shot up from the ground. The black spikes pierced through person after person and lifted their corpses 20 meters high into the air. The black spikes covered the surrounding 1,000-meter The King’s Guard Profession The King’s Guard Profession came from the King Profession. It also wasn’t a type of military profession. Instead, it was a master-servant relationship. The more powerful the master was, the more powerful the servant would become as well. This was because the King’s Guards also possessed King’s Power; however, it wasn’t from themselves but from the person with the King Profession. Assassin Stealth Stealth allowes user to hide his aura, and even his breathing will be barely detectable.using Stealth required a lot of his concentration Blur Assassination Technique Ghost Form skill that allowes users body to become abnormally agile Knife Throwing Hidden Blade Control God-killer God-Killer’s Power which was similar to divine power but greatly countered divine power Powers from Kerr Godly Demon Shield. Sword gave out a massive amount of black light as a four meter wide, ten-meter tall shield with a goat-headed demon appeared, and it gave off an incredibly firm aura Godly Demonic Thrust Sword gave off a large amount of black sword qi, and Zhao Fu thrusted out, causing a massive illusory sword image to appear and pierce through Demon Sun A black pillar shot into the sky and pierced through the clouds, and a massive wave of demonic qi spread out. The sun in the sky was slowly dyed black, giving off a terrifying demonic light that bore down on all the creatures below. Godly Hell’s Doors Opens a dimensional door where demons can pass through Emperor Emperor's Power Stronger version of king's power Blessings Embrace: Effectiveness: Permanent, Description: The Flower Fairy's embrace is the most wonderful blessing. This blessing will increase your charm towards females, and it will make it easier for spirits to like you. Power Flower Six Path Demon Images The demon god images were all different - apart from the Asura Demon Image wearing battle armor and holding a spear, there were five other demon god images. Hell Demon Image Its appearance looked like a demon fiend, and it had a muscular body and black skin. It was completely naked. Tongues of flame occasionally appeared on its body, and it gave off the smell of sulfur. There were two black horns on its head, and it held a trident. Hungry Ghost Demon Image This demon god image looked like a skinny person without any muscles. Its four limbs were quite long and thin, and its stomach was incredibly big and round. It had gray skin and a twisted, ugly face, and its ears were also quite sharp. Its gray-white eyes were filled with ferocity, and there was a piece of cloth around its waist that covered its lower body. It also held a large bone knife. Human Demon Image It looked like a human with a handsome face and a fine-looking body, and it wore white clothes and had a blood-red sword. Its eyes were also blood-red, and it gave off a dense killing intent. Heaven Demon Image This demon god image looked like a demon fiend with pure-black eyes and sharp teeth, and it also had a pair of large wings and a tail. It was dressed in black armor and held a large halberd. Animal Demon Image It was humanoid and had a muscular body that was tall and sturdy. It had gray-white skin and three heads - one was a chicken head, one was a duck head, and one was a pig head. It had a beast skin wrapped around its waist, and its body gave off an immense amount of power. These were the Six Paths Demon Images, and the auras that they gave off were all abnormally powerful - after all, each one had been summoned using tens of millions of lives. That was why the Undead Disaster hadn't become bigger after going through four more regions - Zhao Fu had used all of the corpses to summon them.